Welcome to My World
by XxMEOWxMeWxX
Summary: SemiHarryPotterCrossover - It's December of the year of Mikan and Anna's 15th birthday & they're chosen to go to Alice Academy for wizards and witches. It was time for the 2 girls to face a new, foreign world... especially when they met Natsume Hyuuga.
1. The Beginning

**Welcome to My World**

_Property of Nya_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or parts that __may__ (or may not) be taken from other books_

**...Chapter _1..._**

**The Beginning**

Snowflakes drifted gracefully in the air before they landed on the earth; it was going to be a white Christmas. A white blanket covered everything from gentle slopes to ancient trees to a small village that was the edge of civilization in this particular part of Japan. This village was minuscule compared to other parts of Japan with a population of only 200 people. Well, why is this village so special? one might ask. Well, this village is located at the bottom of a valley and is surrounded by hills and forests in different sizes. And this village also holds a very important secret…

The snow crunched under Mikan Sakura's snow boots as she and best friend, Anna, trudged up a steep hill to for a picnic. The air came out in white puffs as the two girls hiked their way up.

"Anna-chan, do you want me to help you with the basket? It isn't really fair that you have to carry it all the way up," asked the brunette.

"It's ok, we're almost there anyways," replied Anna.

For the next few minutes the girls hiked in comfortable silence; both girls were wrapped up in their own thoughts. It didn't take long before they found the prefect picnic place and started to make their little temporary shelter to shield them from the snow.

When Anna started to unpack their lunch, Mikan turned around to face their village. She breathed in deeply for the cool air helped her clear her mind and organize her jumble of thoughts. Mikan stared at the small little houses, at the colors of the decorative Christmas lights, and at the school that she attended to ever since she was a little girl. Then, her eyes scanned the hills, the trees, the snow; she wanted to remember everything before she left her home, her safe, protected village.

Tears threatened to fall as she went over all of her precious memories in her brain. Was she _really_ going to leave this place just to go to an elite school somewhere in a big city in Japan? Did she _really_ have to go? But Mikan knew it was useless to debate in her brain. She did have to go and asking herself these questions would only make it harder for her to leave.

There was a secret that her village protected for as long as anyone remembered for her village was special: her village produced witches or wizard also known as Alices. Usually Alices would be found out randomly, from all over the world, and sent to Alice Academy without any preparation beforehand or Alices would come from powerful Alice families who would (somehow) always pass on their Alice genes to their next generation. And most importantly, every Alice had a rule, no a _law_, which they had to follow: all Alices cannot let anyone that is non-Alice to know the secret.

But somehow, her village was different. Everyone in her village knew about these Alices ever since they learned how to talk and everyone in her village knew about the secret that non-Alices were allowed to be let in. Children started preparing to be sent to Alice Academy when they started school. Apparently her village was a special exception to the non-Alice rule and she didn't know why.

All the children in her village went through a… special educational program. In addition to the usual mathematic, physical ed, socials, science, and English courses, they also started learning about the history of magic, famous wizards and witches, types of spells, and so on. "Elementary school" was called pre-A school (which was short for pre-Alice school) was for students who aged from 5-15. At the end of the year, in December when most of the students have turned 15, Alice Academy would start sending out letters for Alices all over the world.

And she was chosen as one of the many new Alices to go to the academy which basically means that she had to leave her village before the end of December since Alice Academy has a funky school year that starts in January.

Her train ticket to AA was on the day after tomorrow, on the 15th of December. She would have to leave her safe, homey village tomorrow morning to hike up to the bus stop and bus 24 hours all the way to Tokyo train station where she would then board a train to enter the world of magic. It wasn't as if she didn't _like_ magic or whatever. It was just the fact that she had to leave _her_ village and wonder out into the big, _dangerous_ world that made her a bit reluctant to go.

It wasn't easy for her to leave the world she had known all her life is it?

Mikan sighed and then mentally scolded herself for being slightly depressed. _It could be worse, _she thought. _At least Anna was also accepted to Alice Academy._

This year, two out of the five 15 year olds had been chosen to go to Alice Academy: Mikan and Anna. The fact that Anna was also going to go to Alice Academy with her made her feel much, much better. At least her BFF ever since forever was going to be there when they're going to face unfamiliar buildings and faces; it was a small relief that lifted a lot of pressure off her shoulders.

"Mikan-chan, lunch is ready," Anna called as she walked towards Mikan. There was a slight moment of silence as the two friends peered down onto the small village underneath them. "Can you believe that we're going to leave this place tomorrow?" the pink haired girl whispered.

"I'm really going to miss our little sanctuary," the brunette replied.

Anna sniffed sadly as they both memorized the view before them and started eating lunch while talking about tomorrow's journey.

-

_Welcome…_

-

_To My World_

-

Before the sun rose the next day, Mikan was shook roughly, pulling her out of her delicious dream of eating a humungous, pink ball of cotton candy.

Grumpy and half awake she yelled a sleepy "two more minutes" to whoever that was trying to wake her up. _Geez, do they even know how early it is? _Mikan thought as she pulled the blanket up over her head in an attempt to block out the annoying shouting in her ear.

"Mikan! Get _UP!_" the voice shouted.

An "uhhnn" followed by a soft snore was the reply.

The owner of the voice sighed angrily before giving up in defeat. "Anna-chan, do you know a way that would successfully get my granddaughter out of bed?" the voice asked.

"Yep, I was prepared for this," answered another voice.

After a few moments, footsteps approached followed by a loud _Splash_ was heard.

Then, the blockheaded brunette snapped opens her eyes to scream at her best friend. "Anna, what was _that_ for!? I was _going_ to get up in t_wo _minutes!"

Anna giggled a bit before saying, "Mikan-chan, you should really look in the mirror right now!"

True, the brunette defiantly looked like a mess with wrinkled, soaked PJs and a bird nest of brown hair sticking out in every direction.

"MIKAN, DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS?" shouted a distressed, not to mention angry, grandpa.

The brunette widened her eyes with realization and became a blur in the room as she tried to brush her hair, wash her face, brush her teeth, do some last minute packing, and everything else before she could be late.

When the bathroom door slammed when Mikan went to change, Anna said, "I was pretty sure that we wouldn't be late. Mikan's really good with multi-tasking."

Jii-chan glanced at the bathroom door and at the pink-haired girl who was making her way to the dining room and thought _I really hope they survive on their own._

-

-

-

"Jii-chan, don't forget that the chicken in the fridge will go bad tomorrow so be sure to eat it today, and I just went grocery shopping yesterday before Mikan and I went on our little picnic so you don't have to worry about grocery shopping," said Anna as she talked to Mikan's Jii-chan. They had hiked all the way up the hills surrounding their small valley and the hired bus for Alice students should be arriving shortly.

It was a sad day for Anna; there were so many good byes: to her classmates and friends and family. It had taken a lot of will power in order not to cry in front of her parents when they had said their good-byes back in the village. Only Jii-chan and some of the stronger, young men had hiked up the hill with them in order to help the two girls carry their luggage. Anna had insisted that her parents shouldn't come up and see her off because there would be too many people up and her parents were busy teachers… and the fact that it would make it that much harder for her not to cry.

Mikan's Jii-chan had practically been her Jii-cahn as well. She had known him all her life just like she had known Mikan all her life. She never knew her real grandparents but she never felt that she needed them all that much anyways.

Everyone in the village was so close with each other; it was like a big family. For as long as she can remember, she always imagined that Mikan was her sister and Mikan's Jii-chan was her Jii-chan as well.

There wasn't a day in her life that she didn't thank God that she was just _so_ lucky.

Jii-chan sniffed and gathered the two girls in his embrace. "I can't believe that my two granddaughters are finally leaving the nest," he said.

"Aww, Jii-chan, you make it sound as if we're never going to come back," Mikan said with a small grin.

"Don't worry, we'll mail letters to everyone as soon as we get to Alice Academy and we'll write frequently," Anna said.

"And we'll have an owl delivering our letters! Won't that be wicked? Anna and I have been saving up money ever since we were little girls to buy an owl!"

Jii-chan sighed and smiled sadly. "My grandchildren are finally all grown up. It'll take a while for this old fellow to get used to your absences but don't worry about me; everything will be just fine."

"We know!" chorused Mikan and Anna. Then they looked at each other and smiled.

It was really comforting that Mikan was going to be with her every step of the way on this adventurous journey.

The soft rumble of the bus came into year shot as a sleek, two deckered bus came into view.

"Wow, I didn't know that the bus was _this_ big," gasped Anna.

"Well, we'd better get used to it Anna," said Mikan. "Remember that we're witches now going to this wickedly awesome elite school."

The two gave their final good byes to Jii-chan and their neighbours and waved cheerfully to the small crowd before getting on the bus.

The inside was like nothing that Anna had ever seen and she felt that Mikan was amazed by the bus too. The inside looked so much better then the outside with a red rug covering the floor and matching spacious, red seats with a small tables in front of them. The bus driver was a beautiful young woman who was probably in her mid twenties.

"Hello, welcome aboard the AA Special Line that will take you directly to the Central Tokyo Train Station where you would be riding the 7th line that will take you directly to Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy," the woman said in a casual voice.

"I'll be dropping all the Alices off after we pick everyone else up and we should get to the train station tomorrow at around 11:30. The bus has two levels and all luggages should be put at the back of the bus. Each floor should contain a small bathroom and beside each row of seats should be a small fridge that will restock itself if it is ever empty.

"This bus is equipped with special seasonal tires so we would not be stuck or jammed or out of control so you don't have to be nervous of any kind of dangerous weather. I hope you enjoy this trip," she finished and started to close the bus doors behind them.

"Hey Anna, can we go to the top floor of the bus? I've never ridden at the top before!" Mikan whispered to her and she nodded. To tell the truth, Anna was starting to get exited about going to Gakuen Alice. The sorrowful good-bye mood was wearing off, being replaced by excitement. Anna couldn't wait to see this Alice Academy.

Slowly, the girls dragged/carried their bags and suitcases and crawled up the stairs to the second floor of the bus which was the exact same as the first floor with all the redness.

Then, the lugged their stuff and placed it gratefully at the end of the bus.

_I thought I packed too much stuff. But I don't know what I would do without my mom's cauldron. It was just too useful to leave behind! And besides, I didn't bring my other pots and I can save some money now that I don't have to buy a new cauldron._

Mikan sighed and said "I guess we're not exactly light packers."

Anna giggled, "Guess not."

Then the two girls sat down at a empty row and started to chat away.

-

-

-

Sumire Shouda was _not_ happy at all. In fact, _not happy_ barely started to describe her feelings. She was fricking _angry, annoyed, embarrassed and totally miserable_ as can be. This was totally NOT her day as she waited for the Alice Academy bus to pick her up at 9 o'clock in the morning. Not only was she waiting and standing out in the cold chilly morning, she didn't get enough beauty sleep today and not to mention that she had accidentally broke a nail and didn't have enough time to fix it before her father had hollered at her to go out and wait for the bus because she was going to be late and that would give the Shouda name a black mark.

On top of that, the bus was late, she had the _most annoying_ savants carrying her luggage (they were either yapping away at the stupidest things or they would be trying to please her therefore annoying her to no end) AND she was didn't finish her 'back-to-school' wardrobe _at all_ since her father had told her too much clothes were not necessary since she would either be wearing their school uniform or her witch's robe and hat.

AND her witch robe and hat had looked _hideous_ next to her more elegant and extravagant clothing.

Now she was complaining in her head and the bus was… (she checked her 500 000 yen famous brand watch) 5 minutes late. This was totally _not_ her day as she rubbed her temples in an annoyed way.

It was so unfair that the Shouda heiress had to _wait_ for the AA bus when she could be in her comfortable limo speeding down to the Tokyo train station right now. But noooo, her father had again insisted against his daughter's wishes saying that the servants would get suspicious or something and that riding the AA bus would be the best choice to get to the train station not to mention the fact that she would meet new friends on the bus while they go around the world to pick up other Alices. And blah, blah, blah…

Sumire was breathing in and out deeply in order not to shriek in frustration. The Shoudas could be considered a powerful Alice family in the world of magic. Although many other families were much _more_ powerful and rich, the Shoudas have _always _considered themselves to be the category of the higher and noble class.

And it was just _disgraceful_ and _embarrassing_ that the Shouda heiress had to wait for the Alice Academy bus like a commoner Alice. She shuddered and hoped that the Alices that were on the bus would be… civilized and hope that they would not dirty her air.

Anyways if some of her more snobby, non-Alice friends found out that she was on the bus with civilians who was probably more poor then them, she would hear no end to their teasing and mockery.

Come to think of it, were they even her friends?

Oh well, she was leaving them anyways so it really didn't matter. But what if some of the more powerful families found out that she got to AA on a bus instead of a limo, she would be _so_ embarrassed!

The bus finally came into view and Sumire checked her silver watch again. It was 7 minutes late. _It's really disgraceful to let the Shouda heiress to wait! _Sumire thought.

When the bus door opened, she was just to enter the bus when one of her annoying servants also tried to get on the bus to relieve herself of the death weights of her mistress' bags.

Sumire glared daggers at the girl who almost crashed into her a few moments ago. "Did you not remember that the mistress always goes first and the servants go after her?" she asked in a freezing voice.

The girl whimpered at the glare and the tone of voice as she stepped down from the bus and cleared the way for her mistress who continued to glare at her through narrowed eyes.

"Be thankful you're not going to get fired for that but if this happens again when I come back, you're going to suffer," Sumire whispered to the girl as she climbed into the bus. Sumire headed straight for the stairs that would lead her to the second floor of the bus after she heard the little speech the driver made and after she made sure that all her luggage was carried to the back of the bus on the first floor of the bus.

When she got upstairs, she looked at the Alices with a small frown as she examined some of the students.

_What is up with that guy chewing that piece of gum? Can't he just __stop__ his twitching eye? And did that girl just _glare_ at me? Sheesh, it wasn't as if I was doing something wrong. What is you problem girl?_

She scanned the room with distaste until her thoughts were interrupted by a 'Hi' on her left side. Sumire's eyes dropped the pretty brunette who had greeted her. The brunette sat in a lazy position and stared at Sumire with her chocolate orbs. Sumire quickly glanced at her fashion style: worn out runners and black jeanes with a white tee and a somewhat matching hoodie and a winter jacket beside her... _it's acceptable _Sumire thought. Then she glanced at the pink-haired girl beside the brunette who was dressed in a more fashionable style with boots, black, stetchy pants. Normally, she wouldn't approve of weird hair colors but the pink hair really suited that girl.

Then, Sumire sighed with relief as she thought that these two girls had passed all her tests and now, she had two people that were possible for her to be friends with.

"Hey," Sumire finally replied in a cool voice.

The pink-haired girl grinned and said "Nice to meet you, my name is Anna Umenomiya and this is Mikan Sakura," and she made a gesture at the brunette beside her. "Would you like to sit with us for the rest of the trip?" she asked.

Sumire gave them a small smile. "I'd love to," she replied. "Sumire Shouda's the name," she told them as she sat down on the empty seat across from the two girls and thought that this trip might not be so bad after all.

------

_**Author's note: **_Merry Christmas everyone!! I guess I'm a bit crazy with new stories and that I should probably start updating my old stories instead of starting a new one but I CAN'T HELP IT!! I really had to get this plot out of my head and I worked on this chapter for the longest time coz I wanted to make sure that everything goes PURRRfect.

Now you can criticize me when you **leave a review?**


	2. Uh Oh, Trouble!

**oOOo ..Welcome to My World.. oOOo**

_By: XxMEOWxMeWxX_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed =) =D !!!_

**Chapter **_**2**_

**Uh-Oh, Trouble!**

It was a dark, cold night; the sky was covered by clouds sending their snowflakes down to earth. The wind blew and blew, catching the gently drifting snowflakes and turning them into a dangerous blizzard.

A distant clock tower can be heard from far, far away; ringing 9 times before stopping.

"Wow, I didn't know that it was this late already," Anna said as she glanced at her worn-out leather watch.

Mikan grinned and said "Time really flies when you're having fun." Then she stood up and stretched. "Hey, Anna-chan, isn't this the first time we're sleeping away from home?"

Anna nodded furiously, her bubblegum hair shook with every nod. "It feels kinda exiting doesn't it?"

"Really? This is the _first_ time you guys have slept away from home? I thought you guys said that you've had sleepovers before!"

Anna nodded and said, "We've been to a bunch of sleepovers before but it doesn't really count as sleeping away far from home. Everyone was so close with each other in our village so sleepovers felt more like sleeping at another family members' house."

Then Anna sneaked a glance out the window, at the dark, blizzard-y night outside. She felt another wave of excitement hit her again and she couldn't believe that she was going to sleep on a bus that was thousands of miles away from home. It feels like she was a explorer travelling to unknown lands. Then, she had eternally squealed in delight.

"Wow, I don't know whether to envy you or pity you," the seaweed girl said.

"Why?" asked Mikan and Anna tilt her head.

"It's because I've been having sleepovers that were far, _far _away from home ever since I was a little girl! It can really be exiting and I think every girl should experience the… sleepover excitement and the sleepover fear! But you guys are really luck to live neighbours that you're so close with," Sumire said and then her face fell a bit. "None of my neighbours are very close with me. In fact I don't even know most of them. And most of my classmates aren't the ideal classmates you have at your school."

"Really?" Anna asked; Sumire had really shown her a different lifestyle that felt light-years away from hers. She had always known that she was lucky with her family and friends but she never realized just how lucky she was.

"Yeah, at some of my old schools there are some nasty pieces of works. You know like sluts trying to attract the guys with their little, tight clothing and bitches acting all mighty and just plain cruel. And you can't be friends with _everyone_ like at your old school. There are always barriers between different people – like the jocks and cheerleaders _never, ever_ will hang out with the" she shuddered before continuing, "nerds and geeks and the populars never hang out with the losers."

Sumire glanced at the two girls puzzled expressions. "Your school was small so I guess you don't have that much of a… _variety_ of people but it'll be a completely different game if you go to Alice Academy. Each year, there are hundreds, if not thousands, of students that are accepted into the academy."

Then Sumire glanced at Anna's shocked expression once she heard the number of students who were going to attend the academy and tried to stop a laugh from escaping her lips; the girl was totally adorable! In just a few hours, these two girls had broken through all her defences and for the first time in a lifetime, Sumire found someone that she could actually confide in.

"Hundreds… of… students?" the bubblegum girl squeaked.

"Possibly thousands," Sumire added.

Anna gulped and Mikan paled just the slightest. It was hard to imagine _that_ many people going to one school. Their village only had around 200 people and around 30ish students in total; the thought of _so many students_ did seem a bit imitating.

"Don't worry you guys, you'll do just fine," Sumire said.

"Thank God that we know you," said Mikan and then she flashed a small smile while Sumire beamed.

Then, Anna yawned and Mikan checked her watch.

"It's already 10, we should start preparing to go to sleep before everyone else decides that they need to fresh up too," said Mikan as she glance around the crowded bus. They had made countless stops and picked up every Alice that was assigned to go on this bus. Now they were heading to Tokyo train station and everyone will have an early morning tomorrow.

Sumire yawned and said, "I'll go and freshen up first if you gals don't mind." The two girls shook their heads and Sumire went downstairs to get her toiletry out of one her countless bags.

"I'm so glad that Shouda-san is our friend! I can't imagine how we'll survive Alice Academy without her," said Anna.

Mikan smiled a tired smile at her best friend before muttering "She's gold."

-

-

-

The bus shook and woke up a sleepy Anna. She opened her eyes to an unfamiliar bed and a dark ceiling. She could her soft snoring on her right and remembered where she was.

It was a little hectic before everyone fell asleep; at around 10:30, everyone was fighting over the sink so they could wash up. Imagine 30 students all crowded around the kitchen and the bathroom on a moving bus! She felt really lucky that she already washed up when everyone was fighting.

Anyways, the noise was so bad on both levels that the pretty bus driver had to pull over and put a frozen spell on the students.

Then, she introduced herself as Serina-sensei and told everyone that this kind of behaviour was unacceptable for Gakuen Alice's witches and wizards (Sumire had vigorously agreed with the teacher under her breath after witnessing what she called 'the rampage of gorillas').

After Serina-sensei got everyone (except a few students who had already washed up) lined up for the two sinks, she showed them where to get pillows and blankets.

"_Please don't tell me that we Alice Academy students would have to sleep on these… these… couches!?" Sumire had asked frantically looking around the bus._

Personally, Anna didn't mind sleeping on a couch and she couldn't understand how Sumire can be so frantic about it. Her eyes scanned the bus and she thought that sleeping on one of the comfy couches might actually be quite comfortable. There were two columns of chairs and tables on each floor of the bus and there were two red couches facing each white table and there were five tables in each column. Serina-sensei had also taught the AA students how to "transform" the table into something that could be slept on as a bed and made sure that every student had a place to sleep on for the night.

It wasn't until around 11:30 that everything became silent and the lights were finally turned off at last.

Now Anna stood up from her bed and checked her watch: 7:21. The window in front of her showed that daylight was only minutes away. Anna felt a bit excited and scared for her new school and her new life but at the same time, a wave of homesickness hit her. It was strange, and barren, to think that she wouldn't wake up to the delicious aroma of her mother's breakfast or to the sound of the crackling fire as her father fed wood into the fireplace; that she wouldn't open the door and admire the view of the ancient, majestic trees or the smell of pine. She wouldn't have a chance to hang out with Nonoko or her other friends that were left behind nor could she be praised and thanked by everyone in her village when she brought them her famous chocolate chip cookies and hot cocoa on a cold morning.

Anna sighed, she and Mikan were giving up a lot of things just to go to this Gakuen Alice. _It better be worth it_, Anna thought.

"Awake and homesick, eh?" a familiar voice came from her right. Anna spun her head around to face Mikan who was already out of her sleepwear and all washed up and ready to face a new day.

Anna sighed, "I'm really going to miss our little village."

"Me too Anna, me too," Mikan said as she stared with a far away expression at the window.

"Hey, I've got an idea that would take our minds off of our homesickness! You know, thinking about this useless mumble-jumble isn't going to help us one bit! Come one, go wash up and I'll prepare the ingredients we need to prepare everything we need to make breakfast for the whole bus," Mikan yapped excitedly.

"Eh? The _whole_ bus? I mean I love cooking and everything but don't you think that's a bit too much for the two of us to handle?"

"Jeez, Anna, we're _Alice Academy_ pupils now," she said with a roll of her eyes. "There is nothing too big or too small for us that we can't do!"

Maybe Mikan's excitement was rubbing off of her but Anna couldn't wait to tackle the large task before her. "If you say so Mikan," she said as she started heading towards the bathroom.

_Thank god that Mikan's here with me!_ the girl thought and giggled as she started brushing her teeth.

-

-

-

Sumire groaned a bit as she was disturbed from her beauty sleep. Who has the nerve of waking her up so _early_ in the morning anyways? She rolled around under the soft, comfortable blankets as she tried to go back to her dream where her prince charming finally finds her and proposes to her. Sumire sighed in bliss as she recalled the memory but her sensitive nose had picked up a delicious fragrance that made her stomach growl.

_Need breakfast now… _she thought as she tuned into some voices.

"_Wow! These pancakes are __good__! You really outdid yourself this time Anna!"_

_Giggle. "Thanks Mikan but you helped a lot." Pause. "I hope we made enough…"_

"_I'm pretty sure we did. Now we just have to wake everyone up."_

"_I'm sure we can let them sleep for a while; I mean breakfast is fresh out of the pan and they're steaming hot. Let them sleep a bit."_

"_Everyone who wants pancakes has 5 minutes left."_

Ugh, she had to get out of bed soon. The horror… but those pancakes smells great.

A thought suddenly popped up in her brain: _makeup_. She had to put it on before _anyone_ sees her. And Sumire was defiantly not the kind of person to get up and wait in line to go to the bathroom to freshen up and get dressed.

Her thoughts came with a rush of adrenaline as Sumire sprang up from the 'couch' that she slept on for the night. (She secretly admitted to herself that it wasn't _that_ bad sleep on it but there was no way that she would admit it to anyone else.)

"Sumire, you almost scared us to death!" the brunette gasped as the pink-haired sat on the ground.

Sumire's eyes scanned to room to find a sea of pancakes while a question popped up in her mind.

"Do you have catnip to go with breakfast?"

-

_For those who are interested…_

_What Sumire did before breakfast__: Look in the mirror, scream and fuss about her appearance therefore saving Mikan and Anna the trouble of waking everyone up – 3 minutes non-stop._

_Change of clothes – 3 minutes since the other students were banging on the door since they were dying to eat breakfast._

_Makeup – 5 minutes thanks to the gorillas who were threatening to break the door; jeez, don't these people have any manners? Anyways, too much makeup wouldn't be the best for a first impression because everyone knows that only girls who (excuse me for saying this) don't have faces use lots of makeup and I certainly do have my pretty face that others would die for._

-

-

Mikan looked out the window while Sumire was yapping about latest fashion trends while Anna listened as if her life depended on it. Mikan didn't get the point of filling your brain with fashion facts – they were simply useless and a waste of memory.

She turned her head slightly to peer at her best friend who was currently making notes in her notepad. Not was Anna the cooking genius, she was also the queen of stitches, needles, fabric, etc. and Mikan already knew that some of her heavy bags were filled with the best cloth that the girl could find at an affordable price. There was no doubt in Mikan's mind that Anna was going to start making something that was 'in style' as soon as she could; fashion, sewing and cooking were her absolute favourite interests.

"We will arrive at the train station in 5 minutes. Everyone should get ready and line up in orderly fashion to get the bags you need on the train. Any luggage that you will not need, such as suitcases with your clothing it, should remain on the bus where it would be directly transferred to your dorm once you get to AA," the speakers on the bus rang out with Serina-sensei's voice. Mikan recalled Serina-sensei's expression when she brought a pile of pancakes to the young teacher; she was quite happy with the breakfast Anna and herself had made.

"_Casting magic during the night so we'll still be moving is hard work; I'll be sure that you girls will be rewarded," _the teacher had said and had insisted on getting the two girls rewarded for their hard work.

"Mikan, Mikan! Did you hear that? We're almost there!" exclaimed Anna as the three girls lined up. "I can't wait to ride the train and the boats that'll take us to the Academy and I can't wait to see our dorms!"

The girls stood in line for a while before reaching the large pile of baggage at the back of the bus. Sumire went over to her enormous pile of luggage (which the three of them had to drag up before bed the day before) before picking out a large, black shoulder bag that had a triangular symbol and 'tna' splattered all over it in gold letters.

Mikan dug through bags for a while before she found her black, red and white backpack as well as Anna's grey, white and pink backpack.

"I have a question for you two gals," Sumire said as they made their way back to their seats. "I thought you two lived in a very… rural village. So where do you get your groceries and do the rest of your shopping?"

"Well, we live relatively near to a large, noisy, polluted city. Every other day, three buses pass through the bus stop near our village: morning, noon, and afternoon. That's where we go to shop," Anna explained.

"And if someone's in a tight spot and they really need something, they can go and ask neighbours. Everyone's willing to help out," Mikan added.

Sumire clicked her tongue before she looked out the window and spotted the train station. "Lets go don stairs before a stamped heads for the door."

Mikan heard a rumbling noise and glanced back and gulped before turning to her friends. "Uh… I think it's a bit late for that…."

And then two things happened at once:

1. Sumire's nightmare came true and 2. They were carried off by the crowd before Sumire and Anna knew what hit them.

-

-

-

"I _huff _just knew that _wheeze _I should have _pant _convinced daddy to _huff _let me rid our _huff _stupid limo!" a seaweed girl shrieked as she stood on Tokyo's main railway.

"Come down Sumire, it _huff_ wasn't that bad," a brunette tried to calm her friend.

"Yeah, _pant_ now we've burned off a _lot _of calories by er… our serious exercise!" said a girl with unusual pink hair.

The girl's eyes flashed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _NOT SO BAD_?" she yelled while frantically waving one of her arms around while the other carried a shoulder bag. "We've been carried by a stamped of _crazy gorillas_ and then we were _dragged _out of the bus and then we had to _frantically_ get out of the way before we were history and now we've lost sight of the _crazy goons _and the sensei which basically means we _are LOST in an unknown place with total strangers!!! How _is that _not bad__??_"the girl asked after finishing her little speech all in one breathe.

"Calm down Permy, people are staring at us," Mikan said.

"PERMY?!?!"

Mikan shrugged. "Um… that's my nickname for you…?"

"Weeelll, excuse _me_, since when did I have such a ridiculous nickname? This defiantly has _not _been the best day of my life and I don't want silly nicknames to add to my pleasure!" Sumire huffed out before muttering more things about _gorillas _and _I should've just made my limo driver drive me here_.

"If you didn't go on the bus, you would've never met us," Anna sniffed in a little voice. "Does that mean _sniff _you don't want to be our friend?"

Emerald green eyes met sad azure eyes and chocolate brown eyes before the girl sighed in defeat. "Ok, maybe it's not _that_ bad," she admitted. "But I _don't _want to be called Permy."

Anna smiled and embraced her new friend while Sumire felt her anger completely melt away.

"Ok you two, now that we've got Sumire's anger out, we should probably start looking for platform 7. Thank goodness the train tickets came in the letter they sent us. If it was with Serina-sensei, we would be in _big _trouble," Mikan said with a sheepish smile.

Then the three girls looked around for platform 7; they scanned all the numbers and noticed one small detail before looking at each other and at their train tickets with confusing and disbelief written all over their faces.

"HOW COME THERE ARE ONLY EVEN NUMBERED PLATFROMS???" they shouted simultaneously.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooOOoooooOOooOooOOooO

_Next chapter: _

_Alice Academy comes with Red Eyes_

_Brown eyes scanned around, looking for the number 7 platform. "2, 4, 6, 8…?!?" No… friggin'… way…_

_-_

"_You see that hunk right there? That's Natsume Hyuuga."_

oOooooooOooooooOoooOOOooOooOOooOooOooooOooOooo

* * *

**Author's note:** Okies, another chapter finished, yayay! I have to say that these two chapters are still more intro-ish. I defiantly promise that things are gonna get _much _more interesting in the following chapters!

Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter since I won't know if ppl are happy with my chapter or whatever needs improvement (or if anyone is actually reading this fic) and etc unless you **review**!


	3. Red Eyes

**oOOo ..Welcome to My World.. oOOo**

_By: XxMEOWxMeWxX_

_Disclaimer:_

_Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight…_

_I wish I may, I wish I might…_

_I don't own Gakuen Alice or Harry Potter… but a cat can wish can't she_?

**Chapter **_**3**_

**Alice Academy comes with Ruby Eyes**

"_HOW COME THERE ARE ONLY EVEN NUMBERED PLATFROMS???" they shouted simultaneously. _

Mikan's eyes scanned the platform numbers again as she bit her tongue to stop a panic attack. _Maybe we just… skipped the number_ she thought as the girl felt dread in her stomach.

Her brown eyes scanned around, once again, looking for the number 7 platform. "2, 4, 6, 8…" she felt herself saying in disbelief. _No… friggin'… way…_

The brunette stood there in shock while the pink-haired girl muttered things such as _must be a mistake _and _I'm sure it's here… SOMEWHERE_, and Sumire appeared to be deep in thought. She was over her initial thought when she remembered that her father told her something about this in one of his rants. She was racking her brain, trying to remember one of her father's 'what-to-do-if-you-get-lost-at-the-train-station' rants.

"Um… maybe I should ask someone who works here and ask them about platform 7?" Anna asked.

"I guess so…" Mikan said in a dazed voice as she turned to see what the green haired girl would say. But Sumire didn't react to Anna's suggestion as she frowned and narrowed her eyes as she stared into space.

"Uh, Sumire?" Anna asked as she waved her hand over her friend's face.

Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb popped up on top of Sumire's head and her eyes lit up. _Where did the bulb come from anyways? _the two girls thought.

"I remember now!" and she ushered the two girls closer so they formed a little huddle.

"I remember my dad lecturing me that platform 7 is hidden so that non-Alices won't be able to access it and only Alices know about this special platform. I think he said something like 'just charge at one of the pillars in between platform 6 and 8' or something like that. It's supposed to be the only way to get through to our train," Sumire beamed.

"Uh… maybe we should ask someone who works here to… confirm your hypothesis," Mikan said.

"NO WAY are we going to ask a non-Alice and get them involved in our matters!" Sumire shouted and her eyes glittered with anger. "For heaven sakes, we're_ Alices_! This means that we have different responsibilities then other people."

"Ok, Permy, no harm done since we didn't ask anyone yet. And I think you can so humbly go first and ram into the wall."

"I don't think it's very nice since Sumire is the one who came up with the solution," Anna said.

"So…what are you implying?" asked the brunette.

Then, the two girls looked at each other with a twinkle in their eyes and the brunette looked at them innocently.

"Oh, you'll see Mikan dear, you'll see," Sumire said while Anna giggled a bit.

"Nani?"

-

-

_Oh joy, don't you just love running into pillars that are supposed to be imaginary doorway to the make-belief platform 7? _the brunette thought as her two 'friends' dragged her to the space between platform 6 and 8 while telling her that _she_ was going first. "Some friends they are," Mikan muttered her breath.

"Oh Mikan, you know that we're your best friends!" Anna chirped, happy at the thought of finally finding platform 7. She had high hopes that Mikan would not slam face first into the wall but instead, go through this mysterious portal. It was just some gut feeling that Sumire was right on this one; you can call it a sixth sense.

_Anyways, this is what you get when you're being rude and sarcastic to your friends! _the pink haired girl said as she felt a small smile spreading on her face.

"Mikan, make sure that your properly wearing you backpack so that you won't loose it when go through the portal," instructed Sumire.

"I can't believe I'm forced to go through this!" exclaimed the brunette.

"Don't worry, Mikan! I'm sure that you wouldn't ram face first into the wall! I just know it," Anna chirped again with determination.

"And if you do, I'll have an ambulance pick you up right away," Sumire added.

"Jeez Permy, that's real reassuring," the brunette called out and took a deep breath while she stared at the hard-looking space in front of her. "Do I really have to do this?" she asked her 'friends'.

"Yep!" they replied.

"I'm sure of it, my daddy told me to do this if I got lost. This is the one and only way to get to platform 7," then green eyes met brown eyes. "…Unless you don't want to go to the Academy…" Sumire challenged. "Or are you just scared?"

"Of course I am, Sumire," the brunette replied instantly. "I'm scared that I might just crash head first into the wall! That I might permanently injure myself! I mean, how stupid would it be if you heard someone crashed into a _wall_ on purpose! What kind of-"

"Jeez, Sakura, don't you have any pride at all? Anyways, do you just want to head back to your village now?"

"Ok, since you're the mighty one, can't you go first?"

The girl just looked down at her nails, refusing to answer.

"Come on Mikan, someone has to do it or else we'll miss the train and all the preparation and the anticipation for us, and Sumire, would all go down the drain!" Anna pleaded.

Well, there was no point of coming _all_ the way here and…

"Fine, I'll do it," the brunette grumbled and the two girls gave each other a high-five. _My friends are going to be the end of me. _

"And Anna, if I die doing this can you tell Jii-chan that I'll miss him?"

"Don't worry Mikan, I'm sure you'll survive! Think of all the times, back at our village, where your head met the walls and the ground! You better hurry along," Anna said as she pushed Mikan forward.

_It's now or never!_ the brunette thought as she ran full speed.

_Good-bye cruel world! _she thought as she neared the brick wall that seemed very much… brick-y and real.

Mikan shut her eyes tight and anticipated the feeling of crashing right into a stone wall. _I wonder how long it'll take me to recover if I DO survive…_.

Luckily she never felt the rock-hard wall and she opened her eyes before tripping over her own feet in amazement. She was ON THE OTHER SIDE! Mikan quickly got up before attracting any attention and looked at the scene in front of her in amazement. She never really thought of the possibility of going through the wall since she was too busy wondering what would happen if the portal wasn't real and Sumire's memory, or Sumire's father, was wrong.

It was a sight that she wouldn't forget: People everywhere was in the black robes that came with letter of acceptance, the hooting of owls, the teary families saying good-bye to their children, and most of all the number 7 train right before her. It was (Mikan thought) a majestic, magical sight that she welcomed with open arms.

"Wow…" she heard a voice behind her and turned around to face Anna.

"I can't believe we're actually here!" the pink-haired girl said. On normal circumstances, she would've teased her best friend about over-worrying back at the normal train station but this was anything but normal.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I wondered what the magic world was like…" Mikan trailed off and the girls hugged in excitement.

_We're finally here…_

"Come on you two, we better get on the train before all the seats are taken," Sumire called out coolly. "It's an advantage we have over the Alices who've their families here, bidding them good-bye." Green eyes scanned the crowds before the train and wrinkled her nose in disgust as she saw crying mothers and sorrowful fathers. To tell the truth, deep,_ deep_ down, she felt of pang of envy because she would never have a family like that. At least she has those two idiots now… She looked over her shoulder and yelled "Hurry up will you? Let's go!"

-

_Welcome… to My World,_

-

_I'll accept you with open arms._

-

The train whistle went off, sending a _toot-toot_ sound that was heard above all the cries of good-byes and a puff of black smoke rose into the air as the train started to move. Families got out their handkerchiefs or took off their hats and waved at the disappearing train before them. The Number 7 Express Train to AA rapidly gained speed and it wasn't long before the train disappeared from view. It was a perfect day with the sun shining onto the new, blinding snow and the spotless blue sky above them. The Number 7 train would reach the Academy in 10 hours, carrying the future of the world to their destiny…

-

_Don't be afraid,_

-

_I'll do you no harm._

-

Sumire lazily gazed out the window from her seat. Night had fallen outside and the land features was slowly changing. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Gosh, 10 hours could really bore you out… even if you have two continuous yapping girls around you. Sumire turned her head to the empty seats across from her and beside her. _Those two should get back from the change room any time now… _she thought and imagined the long line up for the change room when she went to change into her witch robes. Apparently you _had_ to wear these oversized rags when you enter Alice Academy. _It is a rule_, she recalled, mockingly, in her head the earlier conversation with a senior who popped in their little room to inform this little piece of information to them.

She heard the door open and turned her head to find the two girls in their witch robes and both had an armful of sweets.

Sumire raised an eyebrow before she asked, "What are you guys doing? We'll be off the train in less than 30 minutes!"

"We know, Sumire, but since the train is going to be at it's destination soon and the lady who sells this stuff was anxious to get rid of all of this," Mikan said as she dumped her armful on the table that separated the two couches, "so she decided to give us two armful of sweets for just 2000 yen."

"I thought it was a great deal even though Mikan said it was too expensive," Anna added while dumping her armful on top of Mikan's pile. "So we somehow bargained the price down to 1500 yen. Isn't this the best or what?"

"Well yeah… I guess," Sumire said as she took a random bag and started opening it. "But I think these will expire soon so how are you going to get rid of it before it goes bad?" she asked as she popped a brown cracker into her mouth before looking at the label. "Dede's crackers – Every taste, shape, and color," she read out loud as she chewed the cracker in delight. "Eh? I didn't know they have yarn flavours too!"

Anna and Mikan looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"I guess the magical world is very creative with their food…?" Anna asked while Mikan opened another bag of whatever they bought and popped something in her mouth.

"I'm fine with it as long as the chocolate tastes the same," she said.

When the train finally arrived at its destination, the three girls stuck the remaining sweets into their backpacks ("I'm only going to help you two carry it," Sumire said) and left the room with a garbage can overflowing with wrappers.

-

-

-

Crowds of students were trying to get out of the train, all of them gathered at the door, trying (and failing) to be on their best behaviours and leave in orderly fashioned. The students oozed out of the train in their identical black robes. A tall yet round man with bushy hair and beard hollered out in his voice for the first years to follow him.

"Come on, I see you trouble makers over there! You'd better follow the crowd before you get lost!" the man yelled in his deep, loud voice.

Alices followed the man while excited and nervous chatter filled the crowd. They walked out of the small train station and onto a small hill before the crowd reached a cement road, they walked for past a small forest and walked until the train ended at they reached a small lake. Across from the lake stood Alice Academy like the purple and pink castle from Disneyland except the building was yellow and white with a slanting red roof. There were tall, tall towers that seemed to stretch forever into the sky and the building was illuminated with large old-fashioned lanterns that gave the Academy a yellow, dim glow with a mysterious and magical aura.

"Come along!" the man said while leading the amazed first years to leaf shaped boats with a lantern hanging on a pole that stood at the middle of the boat. "Line up in threes!" he yelled. "Don't worry about the steering if that's what you're worried about! These boats are pow'red by magic!"

"Can you believe this?" Mikan gasped out as they stood in line.

"It's quite amazing if I do say so myself," Sumire replied while her complaints about having to walk so far died in her throat.

"Unbelievable," Anna breathed out.

They waited for a while before the three of them got on a boat before they started their journey across the lake to Alice Academy.

Before anyone knew it, they were already inside the academy, facing Serina-sensei who stood at the top of the stairs while waiting for the last students to come into the building. The first year Alices all stood at the large chamber at the bottom of the stairs.

Then the large doors closed and Serina-sensei began to speak in her loud, clear voice.

"Welcome all of you to Gakuen Alice for witches and wizards," she said and waited for everyone's attention. "I'm pretty sure that long journey was tiring for you but before you are to go to your respective dorms today, I shall have to explain the rules of the Academy and we shall feast."

Then Serina-sensei went on explaining the rabbit allowances for the students and the star ranking and about the four houses that they've adapted 120 years ago from Hogwarts (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw) and their own little hat that each person had to put on that would choose their house. She explained 'house' points and the annual celebration for the house with the most points next year. Serina-sensei talked about the courses they were going to take and the restricted areas for all students.

"Alice Academy, unlike most schools, starts our terms in January. Students would get a two week break in August and over a month of break from the start of November till December 15th.

"On Saturdays and Sundays and any other time we have days off, you are allowed to go to Town Central to pick up the things you need. Tomorrow is a half day for all first years and it is the time to go to Town Central if you need to pick up something that you'll need." she concluded. "I need go and check if everything is prepared and I expect everyone to behave during my period of absence," she instructed sternly before glazing over the crowd and turning around and disappeared from view.

It was then that Anna finally looked around the first year students. There were so many people but there couldn't have been more then 300 students here! She turned to Sumire, who was on her right, and said "There defiantly isn't a thousand new Alice here, Permy!"

The girl just shrugged. "Maybe I exaggerated it just a _bit_. No harm done," she said half-heartedly as her green eyes scanned the crowd as if she was looking for something. Apparently she found whatever she was looking for as she smiled with satisfaction and took out a portable mirror from her black bag and checked her appearance. The she turned to a curious Mikan and Anna.

"Come on!" she instructed as she dragged the two girls through the crowd of first years.

"W-Wait! Sumire, where are you taking us?" asked a flustered brunette as the crowd around them became denser. _Ugh, I'm suffering from lack of oxygen_, she thought as Sumire dragged them through the crowd by scaring them off or by pushing them away.

But Sumire was oblivious to the brunette's question as she became more and more determined.

"I hope this better be worth it," Mikan muttered under her breath as she turned around to find that Anna was just as confused and dazed as she was.

Then they stopped as they found out what was in the center of the crazily tight crowd. Mikan internally groaned a bit and rolled her eyes as Anna squeaked beside her.

"I know," Sumire said and nodded her head without looking at them.

In front of them, at the center, were _guys_. _Incredibly hot guys._

"I thought that I should fill you in on, y'know, this before school starts," she whispered to them.

"Ok, you know that blond right there?" Sumire asked excitedly as chocolate and azure eyes found the target. "The one with the white owl on his shoulder and those _dreamy_ eyes? That's Ruka Nogi, a totally prince-charming kind of guy that girls would _swoon_ at his feet. He's the gentle and kind type of guy that you just _want_. His family's mega-rich and the Nogis are one of the most powerful families in the wizard world.

"Ok, let's move on. You see that dirty blond guy with that goofy smile?" as Mikan and Anna's eyes moved onto the next hunk. "That's Kokoroyomi Yome and I have to warn you two _not_ to fall in love with _him_, in fact just stay away from him!" Sumire said as her voice turned… just a bit… venomous. "I guess I should tell you that the Shouda and the Yome families are rivals. And right now the Yome family has a bit of… a lead in power and status then my family just because they had a son. I absolutely _loathe_ that family; no one messes with the Shoudas!" Then Sumire paused as she glared at this 'Kokoroyomi' guy and, surprisingly, he felt her glare and turned to her general direction and smiled.

_He doesn't look half bad… in fact, he seems quite nice,_ Mikan thought but she still made a mental note to stay away from him since Sumire was probably not going to be happy if she ever finds out.

"By the way, his family has the least status in the group of males he's with right now," Sumire added as she ended the stare slash smile competition she had with the Yome heir.

"Ok, that guy with the glasses is Yuu Tobita, probably the smartest wizard in our grade," Sumire whispered. "Some girls think he's really hot and all that but I, personally, find him to be plain and geek-ish and not as yummy but if you're into that kind of guy then he's all yours.

"And I've saved the best for last but this guy is mine," she whispered as she squealed. "Ok, you see that hunk right there? The cuttie with ruby eyes and messy, but _hot_, black hair? That's Natsume Hyuuga, the number one and the perfect type of boyfriend for any girl and he's the most popular of all the guys. His family is the wealthiest and the most well known in the magical world. And he has enough power to practically rule this Academy; _that's_ how much status his family has. The Hyuugas helped fund this school and if they weren't, Alice Academy wouldn't be as nearly grand and powerful and elite as it is now. Isn't he _such a dream_?" Sumire squealed again, louder this time. Unfortunately, it had a domino effect as girls started yelling random things at these four guys. But yelling for Hyuuga and Nogi was louder in comparison.

Mikan frowned as she observed the last guy. Ok, she admitted it, he was really _hot_ and it would've been easy to fall for a guy like that. Like Sumire said, he got everything: the looks, the power, the money… but that didn't mean that _she_ was going to fall for this arrogant looking guy.

Then she made a decision: she wasn't going to be all gaga over this hunk. It was like becoming a fan to a celebrity! There was simply no point and there was no way that she would (if she did like him) catch his attention or have a happy ending with him. So what was the point of wishing for something that was impossible to get? In fact, it was the same with all these guys that were probably what Sumire meant the populars. And she wasn't the type of girl to be fan.

Somehow, deep down, she felt that her life would be so much easier if this boy with red eyes wasn't at Alice Academy. But there was nothing she could do about it anyways. He came with the deal.

-

-

-

Natsume flinched as the annoying, deafening screeching from the girls grew louder. Can't they just leave him in peace for a while? And he narrowed his eyes at the crowd around them.

Then he felt someone poke his shoulder and he turned around to face his blackmailer

cousin, Hotaru Imai, as she handed him black ear muffs. Natsume took it with a nod of appreciation to his cousin. Sometimes she was really handy with all of her inventions and such.

He observed his cousin from, the corner of his eyes, as she frowned at the girls before them whose screaming was blocked by the earmuffs.

_She must've upgraded them if I can't hear a thing right now, _he thought.

All of a sudden, the girls started to push forward and Natsume tried to restrain a growl that was at his throat. _These fan girls were totally going to be the end of me,_ he thought though he would rather die then to admit how much of an annoyance and torture to have so many fans.

Ever since he was little, he despised giggly little girls who would come up to him and try to kiss him 'because it was a dare'. _Couldn't they just go away?_ he thought as he was annoyed to death. They were always so _disgusting._

As the crowd slowly approached him, he was tempted to burn them with the spell he learned from his dad. It was one of those special spells that would only work for certain wizards.

Then something caught his attention. It was a plain brunette who was helping a pink-haired girl who had, apparently, fallen onto the ground. Now that was an interesting sight to see. Normally, these girls would be so vicious and determined to get to him that they had not time to think of others. In fact, that brunette was probably the first fan girl, as far as he knew, who had a shred of kindness in her bones.

You learn something new everyday don't you?

-

-

-

"Anna, take my hand!" Mikan yelled over the screeching girls. She was _really_ angry now! How _dare_ these girls degrade themselves to these males and be so kind-less? They had pushed her dear friend over and practically ran over her without stopping to say sorry or even ask how she was. In fact, they probably didn't even see Anna!

Mikan dragged Anna to her feet and then she looked around for Sumire. _And she just has to disappear right now!_

Then, she spotted a bit of green hair and she pointed that out to Anna who nodded. Together, they made their way over to Sumire who was standing still with a dazed look in her eyes.

"SUMIRE!" Mikan shouted as she waved her hand in front of Sumire's face.

"He… He's looking at me!" Sumire squealed as she turned to her friends.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Anna yelled to make herself heard.

"WHAT?" asked Sumire.

"I SAID WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"WHY?!"

Then Mikan felt someone's glaze on her back and she turned in that general direction and she saw _Hyuuga_ who was smirking at her. _Maybe he's smirking to someone behind me_? she thought as she turned and looked around. _How strange…_ she thought as her heart started to race and she gave him a curious glance and they held eye contact until someone bothered him and he looked around. Then, when it was obvious to her that he had totally forgotten about her, she turned around with a sinking heart and scolded herself for getting her hopes up. _That_ was why she didn't want to fall for a guy like _him_.

Mikan turned around and joined Anna in an attempt to drag Sumire out of the crowd.

After what seemed like hours (but was actually 2 minutes) Serina-sensei came back and silenced the crowd with a wave of her wand as she cast a silencing spell. _These youngsters are going to be a handful_, she thought as a frown spread over her features. She restrained herself from another lecture on behaviour and in-door voices but since they were just first years on the first day of school, she decided to give them a break. It was going to be the first and last break she ever gave.

_They should be thankful that they're _only_ first years,_ she thought as she lead the crowd through another pair of doors, along a long hallway (some Alices were pointing at the moving paintings), and up another row of stairs before reaching large, wooden doors. Then she used her magic and opened them as the first years were greeted by the silencing chatter of their seniors.

Everything was amazing and new to Anna as her eyes wandered everywhere. Everything was so magical! There were four long tables, on for each house, with floating candles and richly decorated walls. She looked up and gasped as she saw millions and millions of stars on the ceiling. _This is like a dream!_ she thought as she clasped her hands to her mouth. The crowd pushed her and she walked down the long isle to the hat that Serina-sensei told them about; the magical hat that would determine the house she was in. Oh, she really wanted to be with Mikan and Sumire. If she was in their house, she would… she would… DIE WITH DELIGHT!

Mikan, just like Anna, was amazed by the scene before her. There were so many students, and so much magic here, that she could hardly believe her eyes.

When her eyes caught the sight of the magic hat, she stared at it thinking, _Gryffindor. I want to be in Gryffindor._ Her Jii-chan had once told her, a long time ago, that the Sakuras were always in Gryffindor. 'It's a tradition!' he had said excitedly. 'And I'm sure that you'll be in Gryffindor too,' he had told her.

"I'll call you by alphabetical order and you will come up to the stool and Narumi-sensei," Serina-sensei gestured to another blond teacher, "Who will put the hat on your head."

Mikan silently groaned as she thought how much she hated it that Sakura in English started with an 's'. It was so unfair! She was _always_ one of the last ones for everything! She could feel her nerves shattering as she waited and waited and waited. Five minutes has passed and they were only in the 'D' category. This was going to be a long, long hour… but at least Sumire and Anna both have last names that are somewhat near her last name.

She sighed and waited as thoughts about Natsume completely and utterly slipped her mind.

----------------------------

**Nya: **:3 Yay! The third chapter is done and it's the LONGEST chapter I have EVER wrote! Let's see… hmmm… 10 pages! Woahhh! All in one day but it took me like 6 hours to finish and I still haven't edited it yet! Noooo!!

Anyways **leave a review!!!!** I think I'm going wait for a while before I start working on the next chapter. (Maybe a few days, a few weeks? Tis all review wise, MUAHAHA) This has got to be the fastest I've ever updated before.

Anyways **who do you want to match up with Anna**? I'm not all that crazy about the Anna-Yuu pairing so I'm not that sure…

_Special thanks to…. ____________ who apparently was the only person who reviewed for chapter 2 =)_

Scene: 4 kittens come up to the screen.

Kitty 1: (Bass) Review

Kitty 2: (Tenor) **Review**

Kitty 3: (Alto) **Review**

Kitty 4: (Soprano) _**REVIEW!**_

(Then they see Natsume off stage and they run off :3)

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooOOoooooOOooOooOOooO

_Next chapter: _

_I'm at your mercy, hat_

"_Sakura, Mikan." FINALLY SHE CALLED MY NAME! _

_She took a deep breath and walked up to the stool._

_-_

_He licked his lips and smirked. This was going to be an interesting year…_

oOooooooOooooooOoooOOOooOooOOooOooOooooOooOooo


	4. Magic Hat

**oOOo ..Welcome to My World.. oOOo**

_By: XxMEOWxMeWxX_

_Disclaimer:_

_Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight…_

_I wish I may, I wish I might…_

_I don't own Gakuen Alice or Harry Potter… but a cat can wish can't she_?

**Chapter **_**4**_

**I'm At Your Mercy, Hat!**

Sumire Shouda took a peak at the inside of the dining room and admitted that she was impressed. There was magic everywhere she looked – from the starry ceiling to the floating candles. Students in identical black robes sat at the four dining tables.

Her green eyes wandered to a table at the front of the room where the professors and other important wizards to the school sat; all of them dressed formally in their own way. There was a blond teacher in a white blouse with ruffled sleeves (_waay too frilly for a male to wear_), the dark teacher with a dangerous aura and a mask (_creepy, is he, like, trying to go for the stalker type of dress up?) _there was a pretty brunette woman who was wearing something decent, and a couple more professors.

_I wonder which one of them is the headmaster?_ Sumire thought before her eyes spotted _the hat. _She chewed the inside of her cheek and stared at the ancient black and dusty hat. To any normie, it would appear insignificant and useless but it was this _thing_ in front of her, on that wooden stool, that would determine the fate of all Alices.

Sumire had more knowledge about the houses then the other two girls have. The teachers always tell the students about the four houses in a way that seemed like it was just another fact and tradition of Alice Academy. But there's more to it.

Although it was never exactly mentioned, some houses were more… influential then others. Let's get to the point: once a wizard or a witch graduates and goes into the 'real world', it's only the Slytherins and the Gryffindors that are at the top of the hierarchy. Perhaps there was a odd Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw who gained _some_ power but the wizard world was really governed by Slytherins and Gryffindors. Almost _everyone_ knows _that_.

Sumire looked down at her silver cherry blossom nails before standing in line and tuning into the blond woman – Serina-sensei – who started to talk.

"…remember that we're going in alphabetical order. The hat will take a different amount of time with its decision when it comes to different people…" Sumire couldn't help but roll her eyes. She hated all the instructions and the new environment. It was like opening a clothing catalogue and forced to read 'how to fill in the order form' part before you can order anything. Sumire was not a patient person.

Her eyes scanned the crowd for Natsume-sama and she found a smile spreading across her face when she spotted his messy black hair. _I wonder which house Natsume-sama would be put in…_

-

-

-

It was warm in the room and Mikan had started sweating a _long_ time ago. But maybe she's just being paranoid and only 5 minutes has actually passed. She frowned and lightly tapped her foot. C'mon, go to 'S' already!

Every time a name was called, the dining room would be completely quiet. Then it would be followed by the sounds of footsteps which would be followed by a length of silence before the hat (which, magically, had lips) hollers out house name.

"Hyuuga, Natsume," Serina-sensei called out. This name had caught her attention. _I wonder which house that guy would be put in._

The boy strode gracefully to the front of the room and climbed the stairs that led to Narumi-sensei with _the_ hat in his hands and the stool. His steps were even and he radiated a calm and bored aura as if he was merely strolling in a park rather then walking towards his future.

As much as Mikan hated to admit, she was in awe of him by his walk. 'Walking' can hardly describe him as he rolled on his sneakers with perfect muscles perfectly balanced.

Her eyes trailed him as he sat on the stool and the hat was placed unto his head. Immediately, the hat hollered out "Slytherin" followed by cheering and series of congratulations as the boy walked off the stage towards the Slytherin table with a confidant stride and a satisfied expression in his eyes.

_I can't wait until it's my turn_, she thought as her mind wondered off, back to her village.

"_Oji-san, where did Okaa-san and Otou-san go? Mikan wants to them."_

"_Mikan-chan, your Okaa-san and Otou-san is… far, far away from now. When the time comes, perhaps you can meet your Okaa-san," the old man told the little girl. "You see the stars over there? Your Otou-san is up there, watching you from above."_

"_Really? But what about my Okaa-san. Is she up there too?"_

"_Well, maybe you will see your Okaa-san one day. Right now, she has some really important things to do. That's why she left you with me."_

"_Why did Okaa-san leave? Was Mikan a bad girl? If I raise my marks, would Okaa-san come back sooner?"_

"_Maybe she would. But I know that your Okaa-san really didn't want to leave you behind. If you work hard, I'm sure you will see her one day."_

"_Really?"_

"_Absolutely."_

**-**

**-**

Time was ticking and the excitement started to wear off of Anna as she waited to be called. She couldn't wait to find out which house she and her friends would be in. there was no guarantee that they would be together no matter how hard Anna wished.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat roared and Anna felt excitement rise in her chest. The last name was someone called Ryuri. Now they were in the 'S' section and Mikan was going to be called soon. She gave her best friend a squeeze on the shoulder and pushed her forward as "Mikan Sakura" was called.

'Go for it' she mouthed. Mikan flashed a nervous smile and began to walk down what Anna imagined to be the Catwalk towards the magical, talking hat.

Ever since Anna was little, she was aware that Mikan was special. Well, they were _all_ special but Mikan stood out the most. Although her best friend was oblivious to it, she was always in the center of attention one way or the other.

How could she describe it? It was as if her best friend had this charisma that simply draws attention. Mikan was quite pretty and she was really smart and gifted in both athletics, academics and in magic. Anna always thought that Mikan didn't give herself enough credit. When they were five years old, getting an 82% in an advanced grade 5 math test equalled a failure in Mikan's mind.

Even now Mikan's charisma practically rolled off of her very being. She took confidant strides and her upper body was completely relaxed. It was like Hyuuga-san's walk except it had a 'Mikan' touch to it. She had turned every head and Anna felt proud to be best friends with such a great person.

_I really hope we will be in the same house._

-

-

-

Her palms were sweating as she forced one leg after another towards the stool. Mikan's heat beat thumped loudly against her chest and she glanced around. _Why is everyone staring at me? _Maybe there was chocolate on her mouth? Nah, Anna would have informed her if she had anything on her face before they got off the train.

She felt a little dizzy and her throat was dry. Maybe she should have drunk some water before she got off the train.

_I can't believe I'm having panic attacks right now when I've been waiting for my turn at the hat for HOURS! _

Pathetic was the perfect word she could think of that described her current state. This was not what she had in mind – who knew that walking this "catwalk" would be so nerve-wrecking?

For the last few steps, she raised her head up a bit more and her strides became more confident. Climbing the stairs, Mikan turned around and sat down.

_Ok, now what?_ she thought as the hat was placed on her head. Apparently, the hat could read her mind or something like that but what was she supposed to think?

Oh, my name is Mikan Sakura and I want to be in Gryffindor? I can tell you all about my life and answer all your questions about me? Ugh, maybe Alice Academy should give more specific instructions about what to do when you've got the hat on your head.

Her chocolate brown eyes peaked at the crowd in front of her and then she continued to stare at the marble white floor. There was a humongous amount of eyes staring at her. How long has it been anyways? Shouldn't the hat say something right now?

A new wave of panic washed over her. Maybe the hat couldn't decide because she didn't belong to any house. Maybe she wasn't a real witch and they sent the acceptance letter to the wrong address and there was another Mikan Sakura who was waiting for her acceptance letter. Maybe-

"Slytherin!" the hat bellowed out and Mikan's heart sank and for a split second, time stopped and a tsunami of thoughts engulfed her. Above all, a part of her mind screamed at the fact that she didn't get into Gryffindor but in Slytherin instead.

It felt as if her life was ruined. Unconsciously, Mikan had her set heart set on getting into Gryffindor.

_I can't believe this is happening to me. _Then, she fought a small urge to let out a frustrated shriek.

After a few milliseconds of internal debating, she felt that the blond sensei took the hat off of her head and she walked towards the foreign Slytherin table with many people welcoming her to their house.

She was dragged by a blue haired senpai who made her sit beside a purple haired girl she saw with that Hyuuga person earlier today. Everything felt as if it was fast forwarded as she turned her head towards the stool just in time to see Permy striding towards the hat.

_Permy, get into Slytherin, c'mon Slytherin. Mercy on me, hat and get Permy to be in Slytherin with me. You owe be this for putting me in Slytherin… _she preyed even though the hat probably cannot hear it.

"Slytherin" the hat's voice ran out and Permy happily bounced towards the shouting Slytherin table while Mikan clapped her hands together, smiled a bit and let a bit of color back into her pale white skin.

-

_**…**_

-

Crimson eyes watched the oblivious brunette as her eyes lighted up when a annoying green haired girl was placed in Slytherin and her eyes dimmed as a pink haired girl was placed in Gryffindor. Perhaps she knows that Gryffindors and Slytherins just don't mix? It's not that they don't mix; it's just that these two houses just _can't _mix. It was like that since forever and Natsume Hyuuga would know all about Alice Academy.

A smirk graced his lips as he secretly observed the brunette as she went over to that little Gryffindor friend. _She really doesn't know anything about the school._

The smirk widened a bit. _It's going to be an interesting year, _he thought as he turned towards a prof as she started to address the crowd.

-

_**…**_

-

"Welcome, Alices, to Alice Academy for Witches and Wizards. I am Yuki Yukura and I am representing the headmaster tonight. I know it's been a long trip for all you newcomers so let's start the feast!" Then, brunette woman waved a hand over all her audience and most of the students started cheering.

"Um…" said Mikan as she frowned. _What on earth?_

A hand tapped her shoulder and she met a pair of violet eyes. "Look at the plates," the girl said in a monotone voice. Confused, Mikan turned her head and then her eyes sparkled. The food was magically on the plates: roast beef, chicken, turkey, salad, crab... Mikan felt her mouth water. Food had always been one of her weaknesses.

Like everyone else, she started piling up her plate and started chopping away. Let's just say that it's officially been proved that you can't live on a 100% chocolate and junk food diet for more then 12 hours.

"Baka," the girl said.

Mikan rolled her eyes as she popped a meatball in her mouth and chewed. "I happen to graduate grade 12 a few years ago so I'm not sure if you can call me an idiot."

"Anyone can graduate high school. Big deal."

Mikan stared at the girl and after a few seconds, she smiled. The girl twitched a bit before turning her eyes away from her seafood dinner to glance dully at the brunette beside her. "I've never met someone like you before. What's your name? I'm Mikan Sakura."

The girl stared at her and wondered if she was back in preschool talking with a bunch of no brained idiot toddlers.

"Hotaru Imai," she said and turned back to her food.

"Nice knowing you, HO-TA-RU-chan," said Mikan and Hotaru gritted her teeth.

"It's Imai for you," she said as she tried to tune out the annoying voice from the person beside her.

-

-

-

Everything went pretty well for the rest of the night and Mikan finally started to get to know the girl beside her as she also chatted with Permy. The time flashed by and she was drowsy soon after dessert was served.

_I have to say awake until dinners over and I get to go to my dorm! _

And then she caught a _huge_ migraine; the worst one she ever had. There was the time when she was 8 and she hit her head on the sharp, pointy rocks when they were hiking and a migraine stayed with her for the whole day but she never had any really horrible headaches. And this one happened all of a sudden!

She couldn't think, her vision was getting fuzzy and it felt as if her temple was pounding her skull and the back of her head was repeatedly being stabbed by a pointed edge.

Mikan gritted her teeth and stared blankly (or tried to) at her slice of chocolate cake as she tried to clear all the thoughts that was running in her mind.

"You ok?" Imai-chan asked.

"It's nothing," Mikan replied with a little reassuring smile as she went back to staring at her cake.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes a bit. No one can get away lying to Hotaru Imai. But before she could say another word, the doors opened with a slam. The dining room went dead silent.

"An ogre has escaped from the dungeons," the red haired man shouted. "Everybody stay calm!" he yelled at the breaking crowd but it was too late, the students were already frantic. No one heard the 'stay calm' command.

Most of the teachers were trying to calm the students and failing miserably to do so. Amiss all the confusion, no one noticed the brunette professor, the one who called herself Yuki Yukura, lift her hand to her mouth to cover her smile as her eyes sparkled.

_Everything's going according to plan_, she thought as she glanced at the crowd and then to the Slytherin table at a brunette girl who was standing up looking at the frenzy crowd with unfocused eyes.

-

-

-

Nya: This took some time to write and the story is starting now, yayyy. The beginning is sort of sloooooww, sorry. Anyways, leave a review!


End file.
